Feeling Pinkie Keen
by Dede42
Summary: When Twilight sees Pinkie Pie sneaking around town with a umbrella hat on her head, she learns that her friend has something she calls a "Pinkie Sense", and she is determine to figure out how it really works after several strange incidents occur. Can Twilight explain away her friend's ability, or is it impossible to make sense of?
1. Chapter 1: PINKIE SENSE?

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Feeling Pinkie Keen

A/N: (Merlin is outside the writers studio and he is in the middle of casting a spell while doing his best to ignore the argument between Dede42 and her accountant, a strict-looking man in a suit and tie.)

Dede42: What do you mean all of the construction needs to be undone?! They just finished the paint job and Merlin is in the middle of magic-proofing the place!

Accountant: (in an unapologetic tone) I'm sorry, but I went back over the numbers and this isn't very cost effective.

Dede42: What?!

Applejack: (looks at the two arguing humans and turns to Sunrise Blossom) What's goin' on with those two?

Sunrise Blossom: The accountant wants all of the construction undone since _he_ thinks it isn't cost effective, which is dumb since he approved the use of the funds in the first place.

Applejack: He's one of 'em darn bit pinchers isn't he?

Sunrise Blossom: Yup, what the humans call a penny-pinchers, and it's too late to undo all of the changes.

Dede42: (her voice raised) Listen, Scrooge, the work is done and once Merlin is done magic-proofing the place, I'll be having Discord test- uh, has anyone seen Discord?

Applejack: No since yesterday.

Sunrise Blossom: Yeah, I haven't seen him since he helped with the _Art of the Dress_ story.

Pinkie Pie: (runs into the backyard with her tail twitching) Twitchy tail! Twitchy tail!

Dede42: Twitchy Tail-? Uh oh! Run!

Accountant: (watches as they run and hide under things) Why are you all hiding? (He hears a whistling noise and looks up) What the-?

Discord: (falls out of the sky screaming) _AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!_ (he and the accountant disappears in a cloud of dust and a very loud _THUD_. When the dust clears, there is a Discord-shaped hole in the ground and moans) Ooowww…

Pinkie Pie: (comes out of hiding and peers into the hole) You okay down there?

Discord: (climbs out of the hole with the unconscious accountant, who he tosses onto the ground) I've been better. (he snaps his fingers and the hole disappears) Why can't I teleport into the writers studio like before? I just tried and ended up in orbit.

Merlin: I just finished magic-proofing the building with spells to prevent teleporting spells from working. If you want to go inside, you have to use the door.

Discord: (fumes) Is that _really_ necessary?

Dede42: After all the break-ins and unexpected arrivals that have been turning my hair silver? Yes, yes, it's necessary.

Discord: (notices her short dark hair with a few silver hairs here and there) Did you get a haircut?

Dede42: Yes I did.

Discord: I prefer it longer.

Rarity: (enters the backyard) Well I think it's lovely, darling.

Dede42: Thank you, Rarity. (she looks at the camera) Hey, Roleplayer48, I'm wondering what other Disney movies you like? Let me know!

Pinkie Pie: (sees her tail start to twitch again) Twitchy tail! Twitchy tail!

Applejack: Run!

Accountant: (wakes up as the group runs for cover) What is-? (he gets pancaked by a large box full of books) Ow…

Derpy: (pokes her head out of the TARDIS that is hovering above the ground) Oops! Sorry!

Dr. Hooves: (pokes his head out and shakes his head) Oh, Derpy…

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: PINKIE SENSE?**

It was a beautiful day in Ponyville and Twilight Sparkle was learning a new spell with Spike assistance. Concentrating, she used her magic to turn a necklace of leaves he was wearing around his neck into a tux and the stick in his hand into a cane. She was about to focus on the rock on the baby dragon's head when he looked away briefly.

"Eyes over here, Spike!" she snapped.

Spike immediately looked back at her and she began to turn the rock into a top hat. "Uh, sorry," he apologized, but just as the transformation was complete, he looked away again, and the hat turned back into a rock, conking him on the head, and he face-planted with the tux and cane reverting to their true forms.

Twilight Sparkle came over and scolded him once she was certain that he was ok. "For this to work, it's crucial we keep our concentration totally on the-" she was interrupted when a certain pink pony ran by going "Ooh!" and when the baby dragon started to follow, she stopped him. "Spike! This magic needs our full attention to make it happen. There's no other way!"

"I can't help it," said Spike, still watching the pink pony. "Look!" And they both watched as Pinkie Pie, who was wearing an umbrella hat, snuck around the town, acting stranger then usual.

Twilight Sparkle scoffed. "Ugh, never mind her. She's just being Pinkie Pie."

"Super- _extra_ Pinkie Pie today," Spike remarked, watching the pink pony.

Pinkie Pie paused near one of the buildings and looked at her tail, which was twitching. "Hmm… Twitchy twitcha twitcha twitch."

"Pinkie Pie?" Twilight Sparkle asked, walking up to her with Spike. "What in the wide, wide world of Equestria are you up to?"

"Oh! It's my tail!" Pinkie Pie gasped, her tail was still twitching. "It's my tail! It's a-twitch a-twitchin'! And you know what that means!"

"Actually, Pinkie, I haven't the slightest idea," Twilight Sparkle admitted, watching the twitching tail.

Pinkie Pie grabbed her twitching tail. "The twitchin' means my Pinkie Sense is telling me that stuff's gonna start falling!" she replied, looking around wildly. "You two better duck for cover."

"Oh, Pinkie, it's not gonna rain," said Twilight Sparkle, amused. "Why, there's barely even a cloud in the-ugh!" She made a face when a frog landed on her, croaking.

"He just said "nice catch" in Frog," Pinkie Pie remarked while Twilight Sparkle made a face that could be barely seen by the frog, which was still croaking.

"Oh, I'm so, so sorry," Fluttershy apologized from above them, flapping her wings to keep afloat with a wagon, a bag, and a basket filled with frogs that was in her mouth, plus there was a frog on her head. "You okay, Twilight Sparkle? I just couldn't stand to see the pond getting so over-populated, what with the frogs all hopping into each other and all, so I decided to fly as many as I can on over to Froggy Bottom Bogg."

Twilight Sparkle rolled her eyes, which wasn't easy with a frog crawling all over it. "Of course you did."

"Bye-bye!" said Fluttershy cheerfully and flew off with the frogs.

Pinkie Pie watched her fly off and then looked back at the purple unicorn, who was looking annoyed. "Um… Twilight? You gotta little somethin' on your face there," she informed her.

"Oh, really? Did your _Pinkie Sense_ tell you that, too?" Twilight Sparkle asked sarcastically, shaking the frog off her face.

"Nah! I could just see it," said the pink pony and she bounced off. "La-la-la-la-la…"

Twilight Sparkle rolled her eyes again and began walking away. "C'mon, Spike, let's continue our practice session where there's a little less commotion."

"Wow!" Spike exclaimed, jumping onto her back. "That was amazing! Pinkie Pie predicted something would fall, and it _did_!"

"Oh, come on," Twilight Sparkle scoffed. "She said that something would fall, and a frog just _happened_ to fall right around the same time. A coincidence, nothing else to it."

Just then, Pinkie Pie ran up with a frantic expression on her face and her tail was twitching like mad. "My tail! My tail!" she yelped. "Twitch-a-twitch! Twitch-a-twitch! Somethin' else is gonna fall!" And both she and the baby dragon looked up at the sky fearfully.

"Oh, Pinkie, please," said Twilight Sparkle, refusing to believe that a twitchy tail could predict something. "Nothing else is gonna fa-aaah!" And she disappeared from sight.

Spike blinked, finding himself on the ground and gasped when he saw the purple unicorn had fallen into a ditch, sprawled and dazed. "Oh no, Twilight fell! Is it… safe to go help her?" he wondered, glancing at the pink pony.

"It's okay, my tail stopped twitching," said Pinkie Pie cheerfully, tossing off her hat, and she bounced away once again. "La-la-la-la-la, la-la-la…"

Spike watched her go and he was impressed. "Ha ha! That was amazing!"

Twilight Sparkle poked her head out of the ditch, annoyed. "Oh, _please_."

Applejack and Sunrise Blossom walked up and they raised their eyebrows when they saw the purple unicorn in the ditch. "Uh, Twilight? Why are you hanging out in a ditch?"

"Because, Pinkie Pie predicted it!" the baby dragon exclaimed.

"Honestly, Spike, she did not," Twilight Sparkle said, exasperated. "Two coincidences in a row like this may be _unlikely_ , but it's still easier to believe than twitchy tails that predict the future."

Applejack and Sunrise Blossom both gasped with fear. "Twitchy tail? Pinkie Sense? Whoa! Nyu-uh!" And they both duck under a nearby cart, eying the sky fearfully.

"Don't worry, it's safe," Spike reassured them. "Prediction already came true."

Twilight Sparkle climbed out of the ditch and rolled her eyes at her twin and their friend. "Oh, wait. Don't tell me you both believe in this stuff, too?" she asked, surprised that her sister would take something like this seriously.

"I know it doesn't make much sense," Applejack admitted as she and Sunrise Blossom crawled out from under the cart, "but those of us who have been in Ponyville a while, have learned over time that, if Pinkie's a-twichin', you better listen."

"Yeah, the only time I didn't listen to Pinkie's pinky sense, I ended up getting beamed by an apple," Sunrise Blossom added.

Pinkie Pie ran up just then, and her ears were acting oddly. "My ears are flopping! My ears are flopping!" she shrieked.

Spike looked around, alarmed, while Applejack and Sunrise Blossom did the same. "Nyuh! What does that mean?!"

"I'll start a bath for you," Pinkie Pie told the purple unicorn gravely.

"Huh?" Twilight Sparkle chuckled. "A bath?" she repeated while Spike, Sunrise Blossom, and Applejack all backed away. "This thing keeps on getting more ridiculous by the minute!" And she ended up getting splashed by mud as a pony pulling a cart raced past, earning a grumble from her.

* * *

Two hours later, Twilight Sparkle was in Pinkie Pie's room at Sugarcube Corner, and she was taking a bubble bath to get the mud off. Still annoyed, she blew away some of the bubbles. "Phhhhft."

"Sooo, basically, it works like this," Pinkie Pie explained, setting a bottle of baby bath on a table. "I get different, little, niggly feelings and they mean different things. Like when my back is itchy, it means it's my lucky day. And, when my knee gets pinchy, that means something scary's about to happen."

"Is your knee pinchy now?" Twilight Sparkle asked, annoyed.

Pinkie Pie shook her head. "No, but my shoulder's achy," she replied. "That means there's an alligator in the tub." She then reached into the tub and pulled out a small green alligator, setting him on the floor.

Twilight Sparkle screamed and jumped into the air, landing on the edge of the tub. "How come your knee didn't get pinchy?!" she yelped. "That isn't just scary, it's downright dangerous!"

"No, it's not, silly!" said Pinkie Pie cheerfully. "This is my pet alligator, Gummy. He's got no teeth. See? Haha!" And she laughed as Gummy demonstrated by trying to bite her hoof, mane, and tail with no ill effects.

Twilight Sparkle rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay… I get it."

* * *

After finishing washing up, Twilight Sparkle was now heading back to the library with Pinkie Pie bouncing along behind her. "Well, I still don't believe all this… "special power" stuff," she stated while mentally planning on having a serious talk with her twin about believing in the so-called "Pinkie Sense". "It's just a bunch of mumbo-jumbo."

"What's not to believe?" Pinkie Pie asked. "You do magic, what's the difference?"

" _Huge_! For one thing," Twilight Sparkle cleared off a crate, climbed on top and cleared her throat, "magic is something you study and practice. It only happens when you _decide_ to do it, and it's meant to make something specific that you choose to happen, happen. With you, uh, it makes no sense at all!"

"That's _so_ not true, Twilight!" Pinkie Pie retorted as her friend hopped down and resumed walking. "Sometimes it's a _bunch_ of random things happening to my body at random times that supposedly predict the future. I call 'em "combos"."

"Combos?" Twilight Sparkle repeated.

Pinkie Pie nodded. "Sure! You know, like, ear flop, then knee twitch, then eye flutter. That means the sky is about to be graced with a beautiful rainbow!" she announced happily.

Twilight Sparkle rolled her eyes as they reached the library. "Yeah, sure."

Pinkie Pie suddenly stopped. "Uh-oh, I feel a combo coming on. Ear flop, eye flutter, knee twitch!" she yelped.

At that _exact_ moment, the door slammed into Twilight Sparkle as Spike walked out, carrying a stack of books. "Ugh!" she groaned as the door shut while making the beeping noises of a truck backing up. She then flopped to the ground. "Ughhh… You said that combo meant "beautiful rainbow"," she grumbled.

"Oh no-no-no-no-no," said Pinkie Pie quickly. "You're thinking of an ear flop, then knee twitch, then eye flutter. This was an ear flop, _then_ eye flutter, then knee twitch. That usually means "look out for opening doors". You okay?" she asked.

"I don't believe this," Twilight Sparkle complained, sitting up.

Pinkie Pie giggled. "You don't _believe_ because you don't _understand_."

Twilight Sparkle considered this and got an idea. "Hmm…"

* * *

A few hours later, Twilight Sparkle had Pinkie Pie down in the basement, where she was hooking her friend up to a machine to monitor her brain activity. "Okay," she said, clamping her friend's hooves to a console. "Now when you get another twitch, we'll have all kinds of scientific information."

"Okie-dokie-lokie!" said the pink pony cheerfully.

Several minutes passed and Twilight Sparkle watched the monitor eagerly with nothing happening. She looked at her friend questioningly. "Any twitches yet?"

Pinkie Pie shook her head. "Nopey-dopey!"

Twilight Sparkle paced, waiting for something to happen, but patience wasn't one of her strong suits. "Now? Anything?" she inquired.

Pinkie Pie cocked her head. "Wait! Hold on! Uhh, no."

"Are you kidding me?!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed, enraged. "After a whole day of nonstop twitching, now that I've got you all hooked up, you're not getting a single one?"

"I don't control it," Pinkie Pie admitted, "they just come and go."

Twilight Sparkle groaned in frustration. "That makes no sense!"

"Sometimes you just have to believe in things," the pink pony suggested, "even when you can't figure 'em out."

"I will not believe in _anything_ I cannot explain," the purple unicorn declared.

"Wait, hold on," said Pinkie Pie, eyes wide. "I'm feeling something…"

Twilight Sparkle became excited. "Oh my gosh, what? What is it?!" she asked eagerly.

After several seconds, Pinkie Pie's stomach growled. "It's my tummy!" she exclaimed. "That usually means I'm hungry! Let's eat!"

Twilight Sparkle groaned, fed up. "Urgh… You know what?" she grumbled biting and yanking the electrical cords free. "Just forget it! I don't need to know if this is real or not. I don't need to understand it! I don't even care!" And she stormed toward the stairs.

Pinkie Pie looked at her forelegs, which she easily removed from the clamps, and she followed her friend up the stairs. "Okie-dokie-lokie." She followed her friend along the landing toward the doors when she suddenly stopped and gasped as parts of her body began reacting. "Uh-oh. Hu-bu-bu-bu-buh!"

Before Twilight Sparkle could ask what was wrong, she was smashed into the wall by the door being slammed open, and Spike stepped inside. "Pinkie? Have you seen Twilight?" he asked.

Pinkie Pie nodded and bounced out the door. "Uh-huh."

"Twilight?" the baby called out and turned when the door shut, revealing the purple unicorn pancaked on it. "What are ya doing back there?" he inquired.

Twilight Sparkle grunted and freed herself, falling to the floor. "Rrrrgh… Did you two _plan_ this?" she demanded, looking up at him.

"Plan what?" Spike asked.

"Urgh! This is ridiculous," she grumbled, getting up. "This can't be happening. This makes no sense. I _have_ to figure this out."

* * *

A/N: Pinkie Pie here, Dede42 is taking her accountant to the hospital after being hit twice, and she's sure that he'll make a full recovery. Uh oh! Tail is a twitching, gotta run! (She runs away and another large box of books fall out of the sky.)

Dr. Hooves: Derpy!

Derpy: Sorry! R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: OBSERVATION MAYHAM!

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Feeling Pinkie Keen

A/N: Pinkie Pie here to post a second chapter before I post the first chapter of the next Dr. Hooves Adventure. Have fun! ;)

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO: OBSERVATION MAYHAM!**

While all of this was going on, Fluttershy was still flying toward Froggy Bottom Bog with the frogs in tow. "Don't worry little frogs, we'll be there soon," she promised, flying toward a swampy area filled with trees.

* * *

Back in Ponyville, Pinkie Pie was bouncing along, sniffing flowers and giggling, unaware that she was being followed by Twilight Sparkle, who was moving her from bush to bush while wearing a safari hat, observing with a pair of binoculars, and writing down her results on a notepad. She was peering through a hole in a bush when-

"Twilight?" Spike asked, making her jump and scream before she yanked him into the bush with her. "Whoa-oh-uh!"

"Honestly, Spike, don't you know better than to sneak up on ponies?" Twilight Sparkle scolded before turning her attention back to observing Pinkie Pie.

"Oh, sorry, but, um, well, isn't that what you're doing?" Spike inquired.

Twilight Sparkle shot him a look. "No! I'm doing scientific research," she explained, peering through the binoculars. "I'm observing Pinkie Pie, scientific name: Pinkius Pieicus, in its natural habitat."

"Pinkius-whoicus?" the baby dragon asked, confused and grunted when she pulled him back into hiding. "Hh!"

"There's something fishy going on with the whole twitchy prediction thing, and I'm getting to the bottom of it," she responded. "So, shh. Come on, Pinkius Pieicus is on the move." And both she and Spike hurried after the pink pony.

* * *

Reaching the school, Pinkie Pie was humming happily as she rolled around in the grass until she suddenly stopped when her nose started twitching and she scratched it.

"Hm…" Twilight Sparkle mused. "Itchy nose…" She kept watching as Pinkie Pie gasped and duck under a piece of playground equipment, looking around fearfully, especially toward the sky. "Aha! _That_ makes no sense," she announced while Spike took notes. "See? She's hiding like something's about to fall from the sky, but a _twitchy tail_ means something's gonna fall from the sky, _not_ an itchy nose." She was _so_ focused that she did see a swarm of bees buzzing around. "This proves…" she continued while Spike spotted the bees heading their way and he gasped fearfully. "…perhaps conclusively, that-"

"Gah!" the baby dragon screamed and fled as the bees got closer.

Twilight Sparkle glared after him. "Spike! Where are you going? I'm trying to teach you the value of scientific-" she began when the swam attacked her and she screamed as hundreds of comical "sting" noises ensured from the bush. "Ow! Ouch! Ow!"

* * *

At the Apothecary, Sunrise Blossom was in her workroom, working on a order of remedies for the hospital when the back door banged open and her twin sister staggered inside, covered with bee stings, and a concerned baby dragon was following her.

"Good heavens!" the orange unicorn exclaimed, alarmed as she got her sister to sit on a nearby stool. "Twilight, what happen to you?" she asked, concerned.

"Twilight got stung by a swarm of bees," Spike announced. "Pinkie's nose started getting itchy, and while she hid… well… you can see what happened."

Sunrise Blossom nodded and went to work on magically removing the stingers, earning yelps of muffled pain from her sister, and applied both a salve and bandages to the sting sites. "Why were you following Pinkie Pie?" she asked.

"I'm trying to disprove the "Pinkie Sense," Twilight Sparkle replied, wincing as her sister patched her up. "If I can explain why her twitches can't predict things, then I will."

"Twilight, just because you can't see or touch something, that doesn't mean that it's real," her sister pointed out. "I mean… you and I can't touch magic and we know that it's real."

"That's different, Sunrise," Twilight Sparkle stated, "and I'm gonna prove it." Once her sister was done, she headed out, dragging the protesting baby dragon with her.

Sunrise Blossom watched them go, shook her head, and went back to work after putting away the salve and the bandages.

* * *

It took a bit of time, but they both eventually located Pinkie Pie over at Sweet Apple Acres, sniffing the flowers, and bouncing around the farm.

"What's she doing now?" Spike asked, posing with a pen to write down anything she found.

Twilight Sparkle peered through the binoculars. "Smelling a flower."

"Holy guacamole!" the baby dragon exclaimed, writing that down. "I wonder what _that_ means?"

Twilight Sparkle rolled her eyes. "Probably that the flower smells _good,_ " she muttered and then saw that the pink pony was starting to twitch. "Wait. I'm getting something. Ear flop, eye flutter, knee twitch."

Spike wrote that down and then paused, recalling something. "Hold on…" he said slowly. "You told me that's the combo that says "watch out for opening doors"!" And he bolted away from the barn, which had a partly open door, and hid behind a nearby bale of hay, trembling.

Twilight Sparkle snorted. "Oh-ho. You really, really believe this stuff, don't you?" she teased and she rested a foreleg on the partly open door. "Here, let me show you there's nothing to be afraid of." When nothing happened, she removed her foreleg and started walking away. "You see? I promise you there's nothing to fear from that-" suddenly a door opened in front of her, and she went screaming down a flight of stairs into the ground. "Wo-o-ah! _Ow! Ugh! Ow! Ow!"`_

 _`"Twilight!"`_ Applejack exclaimed from inside the cellar that the purple unicorn had fallen into. _`"You came to visit my new apple cellar, how nice. Twi? You okay? Uh, Twi?"`_ she asked concerned.

* * *

After a trip to the hospital, Twilight Sparkle and Spike had located Pinkie Pie in the park, and she was trying to lift her binoculars, which wasn't easy since she had several bandages on her forelegs and she was stuck in a wheelchair.

"Here, let me help you," said the baby dragon, running to the back of the chair and used a pulley system to lift up her forelegs so that she could look through the binoculars.

Twilight Sparkle studied the pink pony and saw her tail start twitching. "Okay, take this down: twitchy tail."

"Twitchy tail?" Spike repeated and gasped, dropping the notebad. "Twitchy tail!"

"Hush, Spike!" Twilight Sparkle hissed. "We can't let Pinkie know we're here, remember?"

The baby dragon fled to a safe distance under a bench. "Something's gonna fall, something's gonna fall! Run for your lives. Ah-ha-ha!" he wailed.

Twilight Sparkle rolled her eyes and groaned. "Ugh, Spike honestly, you're overreact-" she began and got beamed by a potted plant. Before she could refocus, she then got conked on the head with an anvil, followed by a cart of hay, and finally a piano, pancaking her into the ground like Willie Coyote. _`"Ugh!"`_ High above her, there was a flying moving van, and the back had been left open, resulting in Derpy and two other pegasi being scolded.

Just then, Sunrise Blossom was walking along when she saw this, and she hurried to her sister's aid with Spike on her hindlegs. "Twilight!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie was humming when Applejack walked up, carrying a basket of apples on her back. "Hey, Applejack. Whatcha doin'?" she asked cheerfully.

"Takin' more apples to my new apple cellar," Applejack answered. "How 'bout you, Pinkie? Whatchu doin'?"

"Oh, letting Twilight secretly follow me all day without me knowing," Pinkie Pie replied, giggling.

Twilight Sparkle limped over, followed by Sunrise Blossom carrying a first-aid kit in her mouth, which she put down on the ground, and Spike. "You mean you knew all along?!" she demanded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Pinkie Pie giggled again. "Silly, that would've spoiled the secret!"

Twilight Sparkle groaned. "Urgh!"

"Tail… still twitching?" Spike asked uneasily.

"All done, clear skies from here on in," the pink pony assured her, "as far as I can tell- Hu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu!" She suddenly started shaking violently, resulting in the baby dragon, Sunrise Blossom, and Applejack all to jump backward with alarm while Twilight Sparkle was merely startled.

"Oh no! What does that one mean?" Spike asked uneasily.

Pinkie Pie stopped shaking and shruged. "Dunno, never gotten any like it before, but whatever that shudder's about, it's a doozy," she informed them. "Something you'd never expect to happen is gonna happen!" She shook violently again. "Hu-bu-bu-bu-bu hu-bu-bu-bu! And it's gonna happen… at Froggy Bottom Bogg!" she yelped when she stopped shaking.

Applejack and Sunrise Blossom both gasped. "That's where Fluttershy's headed!"

"Oh no! Is it about her?" the baby dragon asked, worried.

"Uh, I'm not sure," Pinkie Pie admitted, his concern growing.

"We better go and make sure she's okay," Applejack insisted, concerned for the yellow pegasus.

Twilight Sparkle rolled her eyes. "Calm down, everypony," she said reassuringly. "All we know right now is that Pinkie Pie just got a case of the shivers. That's all." She then realized that the others had run off and, sighing, gave chase.

* * *

Spike was running after Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Sunrise Blossom when he was suddenly scooped up and planted on Twilight Sparkle's back. "Guh- Hey! I thought you didn't believe in this stuff?" he asked, surprised.

"I _don't,_ " Twilight Sparkle responded. "I just want to be there to see the look on Pinkie's face when we find out nothing's wrong." And as she said this last part, she glanced over at Pinkie Pie.

"Okie-dokie!" said the pink pony cheerfully.

* * *

A/N: Uh oh, I hope Fluttershy is ok since that's my first ever doozy! Later! :D R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: HYDRA! AND THE DOOZY

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Feeling Pinkie Keen

A/N: Pinkie Pie here and the party is really going on now! I hope you enjoy the chapters that Dede42 is letting me double-check and post on her behalf. Ooh! Time to play pin the tail on the pony! Yippee!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE: HYDRA! AND THE DOOZY**

Meanwhile, Fluttershy reached Froggy Bottom Bog, where she was busy letting the frogs, who were croaking happily, out into the water. Unknown to her, something large and scaly was swimming through the water around the small island she was standing on.

* * *

In the woods, the ponies were still running toward the swamp and Pinkie Pie kept shivering every fiew seconds. "Hu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu!" But she kept running despite the shivering.

" _Cold_?" Twilight Sparkle asked sarcastically. "Need a jacket or something?"

"No thanks, I'm fine," said Pinkie Pie, shivering once again. "Hu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu!"

Spike was ahead of the two ponies, riding on Sunrise Blossom's back, and Applejack was running nearby. "So… Whadda'ya think happened to Fluttershy?" he asked, worried about their friend.

"I hope nothin'," Applejack replied.

"I know, but, whadda'ya think happened?" the baby dragon asked again.

"I'm tryin' not to think about it," Applejack admitted.

"I don't want to think about it either," Sunrise Blossom agreed.

Spike knew how they felt. " _Me too,_ " he agreed. "But I'm thinkin' about it anyway. Like, what if she exploded?"

"Just _exploded_?" Applejack asked skeptically. "For no reason?"

Spike nodded his head. "Yeah, like boom!"

"Whoa!" said Pinkie Pie, catching up with them.

"I know," the baby dragon agreed, shivering at the thought.

"What if… What if she exploded, and then… and then exploded again!?" yelped the pink pony, alarmed at the image in her mind.

Spike looked at her, alarmed. "Can you do that? Can you explode twice?"

"Of course not," Applejack said reassuringly.

"But what if she exploded, and exploded again, and then— ugh!" said the baby dragon and yelped when Sunrise Blossom bucked him a bit.

"Will you two _stop_?" Twilight Sparkle snapped. "She's fine, I'm sure of it."

Applejack nodded. "I hope you're right, for Fluttershy's sake. Look! There's Froggy Bottom Bogg!" she exclaimed, pointing to the swamp that was directly ahead with dragonflies buzzing, and they began searching for the yellow pegasus. "Fluttershy?"

Pinkie Pie ran along a path, searching. "Fluttershy?" she called out and gasped when she spotted her friend standing on a small island, letting the frogs hop out of the bucket.

Spike and the ponies ran along a tree root to reach her. "Fluttershy! You're okay!"

"Of course," said Fluttershy, surprised to see them there.

"Phew, what a relief," Applejack said with a relieved smile.

Pinkie Pie nodded happily. "I'm so glad everything's all right."

"Why are they acting like this?" the yellow pegasus asked the orange unicorn.

"I'll explain after we get out of here," Sunrise Blossom promised.

"Sorry, I know it's not nice to gloat but… Aha!" said Twilight Sparkle triumphantly, unaware that a strange green/yellow fog was starting to rise out of the water. "I told you there was nothing to worry about, and I was right. Pinkie Pie said whatever she was shuddering about was a" she started coughing "doozy, and" she kept coughing, unaware that something was rising out of the water behind her, "and the only" she coughed "doozy here is how right I am."

Applejack, Sunrise Blossom, Spike, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie all started backing away from whatever was rising out of the water. "Um… Twilight?"

Twilight Sparkle ignored them and kept talking, despite the fact that she was still coughing. "Pinkie's made a lot of predictions today but" she coughed "ugh, what is that smell? But what we've shown here is that there's no point in believing" she coughed "in anything you can't see for yourself."

"W-Well t-then, s-see what's b-b-behind you, Twilight!" Spike yelped, pointing at the towering creature that had four heads.

Before Twilight Sparkle could ask what he meant, the creature growled, and she turned to see towering high above them was a four-headed Hydra! "I see it… But I don't believe it!" she yelped and the Hydra roared.

Pinkie Pie stared up at the roaring hydra with wide eyes. "Is that a hydra!?"

"Who cares? _Run_!" Applejack yelled and they all ran, except for the pink pony, who was frozen with fear.

Realizing that they had left her behind, Twilight Sparkle turned back to rescue her friend. "Pinkie! Come on!" She ran back, bit her friend's tail, and threw her ahead of the others before fleeing herself with the monster giving chase.

"Ooph!" Pinkie Pie grunted and, panting, began running.

Fluttershy noticed one of the frogs leaping to safety and she now wished that she hadn't brought them there. "Oh, I'm _so_ sorry," she apologized.

The hydra roared as three of its heads tried to chomp on the ponies and the baby dragon, but they all missed and the fourth head laughed at their failure before charging after their screaming and fleeing prey.

Twilight Sparkle managed to get ahead of the others and spotted a large hill. "Everypony up that hill!" she ordered and Sunrise Blossom lead their friends up the hill… all except one.

"He-e-elp!" Spike screamed, having fallen into the mud, and he was struggling to keep afloat.

"Coming, Spike!" Twilight Sparkle shouted, running back and scooping him onto her back before heading back to the hill while avoiding being caught by the hydra. "Hang on!"

* * *

By the time Twilight Sparkle and Spike reached their friends, they were already halfway up the hill. "I think we're gonna make it."

"But Pinkie's still shuddering!" the baby dragon exclaimed, pointing at the shuddering pink pony.

Every time Pinkie Pie, she slid backward down the hill, and then the shuddering stopped. "Oh, lookie there, it stopped," she said cheerfully, but just as she took a step up the hill, she started shuddering again. "O-h-h-h, t-h-e-r-e i-t i-s a-g-a-i-n." And just as she started sliding backwards again, Twilight Sparkle and Spike pushed her up the hill instead.

* * *

Soon, they reached the top of the hill, only to discover that there was a large gap between their current location, and the trail was on the other side of the gap. They stared uneasily at the outcrops that were the only means of getting across.

"Oh dear, oh dear," Sunrise Blossom moaned, feeling a panic attack coming on since she wasn't all that keen on heights, and they were high above the bog below.

Twilight Sparkle looked back and saw that the hydra was making its' way up the hill toward them. "Ugh, he'll be up here in no time!" she yelped. "Quick, one at a time, cross!"

Spike took one look and shook his head. "Nyu-uh! Uh, do you know any spells for turning a hydra into a mouse?" he asked the purple unicorn hopefully.

Twilight Sparkle shook her head. "No."

"How about a squirrel?" Spike suggested.

"No!" Twilight Sparkle snapped.

"How 'bout-" the baby dragon began.

"No small rodents of any kind!" the purple unicorn shouted.

Spike pouted. "That's too bad."

Although terrified, Fluttershy recalled the song that Pinkie Pie had taught her when they went to deal with the dragon. "A hop, skip, and a… jump!" she shouted, leaping onto the first outcrop and continued leaping until she was on the other side. Encouraged by this, Sunrise Blossom went leaping next and Twilight Sparkle tossed Spike onto the first outcrop, giving him the only option of going ahead over the other outcrops.

Poor Pinkie Pie was still shuddering and she came close to falling off the ledge. "Whoa-oa-oa-oa-oa!" Only to be pulled to safety by Applejack.

"He's too close," said Twilight Sparkle, realizing that the hydra was nearly upon them. "I'll distract him. You two go, now!" And as her friends fled across the outcrops, she faced the incoming monster, wondering how to defeat it. "Oh… What would a brave pony like Rainbow Dash do?" she wondered and got an idea. "Chaaarge!" she screamed and she charged at the hydra, ducking under its' legs and all but one head went after her, resulting in its' whole body flipping into the air and landing on the head that hadn't moved in time, stunning it.

Turning around, Twilight Sparkle raced back to the gap, hearing the shuddering Pinkie Pie calling out to her. "T-T-T-twilight!" She got close to the gap and was about to make the leap when one of the hydra's heads smashed into the first two outcrops, widening the gap so that she couldn't get across. She was trapped!

"Twilight!" Sunrise Blossom yelped, fearing for the safety of her twin sister. _'She's trapped and I can't help her!'_

"T-T-T-twilight!" Pinkie Pie called out, still shuddering. "You have to jump!"

Twilight Sparkle stared at the distant outcrop and shook her head. "I'll never make it!"

"You'll be fine!" the pink pony promised.

"I will not!" Twilight Sparkle snapped, cringing as the hydra roared, advancing toward her.

"It's your only ho-o-ope!" Pinkie Pie declared, still shuddering. "You have to take a leap of faith!"

"Pinkie's right, Twi!" Sunrise Blossom called out. "Just do it!"

Gulping, Twilight Sparkle backed up and ran as fast as she could. She about to leap when one of the hydra's heads crashed into the ledge, knocking it forward, and she leapt off toward the outcrop. She panicked when she missed it by a full inch and fell toward the bog below. She was throughly surprised when she landed on a large bubble, that didn't pop, but it launched her straight into the air. She bounced off the remaining outcrops and crashed into the rocky wall behind her friends and her twin, sliding to the ground with a dazed expression and stars dancing around her head.

Seeing that she was safe, the ponies cheered and Pinkie Pie was the happiest of all. "I knew you could do it, Twilight!"

Twilight Sparkle shook her head to clear it and stood up. "I don't know how it happened; coincidence, dumb luck, or what, but you said there'd be a doozy here at Froggy Bottom Bogg, and I'd say we just had ourselves one heck of a doozy," she remarked. "I mean that hydra-" she paused when the pink pony started shuddering again. "Pinkie?"

"That wasn't it," said Pinkie Pie between shudders.

Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom exchanged perplex looks. "Huh?"

"What wasn't what?" Spike asked.

"What are you talking about, Pink?" Applejack inquired.

"The hydra wasn't the doozy," Pinkie Pie announced as the hydra blew a raspberry at them before heading back to the bog. "I'm still getting the shudders. Oo-o-oh, oo-o-oh. You see? There it is again. Whatever the doozy was at Froggy Bottom Bog, my Pinkie Sense says it still hasn't happened."

Twilight Sparkle's jaw dropped in confusion. "Huh? But I— _WHAT?!_ " she shrieked and her twin cringed away to protect her sensitive hearing. "The hydra _wasn't_ the doozy?! How could it _not be_ the doozy?! What could be _doozier_ than that?!"

Pinkie Pie shrugged between the shuddering. "Dunno, but it just wasn't it."

Fed up, Twilight Sparkle screamed in frustration for several hour-long seconds, before finally slumping onto a rock with a defeated expression. "Ooh… I give up…"

"Give what up, Twi?" Spike asked.

"The fight," Twilight Sparkle confessed. "I can't fight it anymore. I don't understand how, why, or what, but Pinkie Sense somehow… makes sense. I don't see how it does, but it just does. Just because I don't understand doesn't mean it's not true."

"Y-Y-Y-You m-m-mean you b-b-b-believe?" the shuddering pink pony asked.

Twilight Sparkle nodded. "Eeyup, I guess I do."

"Oo-woo-oo-oo-oo, woo-oo-oo-oo-oh, woo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-ooh. Ooh!" Pinkie Pie gasped as she suddenly stopped shuddering and shook herself over a bit. "That was it. _That's_ the doozy," she realized and earned several odd and confused looks.

"What? What is?" Twilight Sparkle asked desperately.

"You believing," Pinkie Pie answered, impressed. "I never expected _that_ to happen. _That_ was the doozy, oh and, oh what a doozy of a doozy it was! La-la-la-la-la…" She then bounced off while her friends exchanged bemused expressions.

"My believing in her Pinkie Sense was the doozy?" Twilight Sparkle asked, looking skeptical.

"Sure sounds like it," Sunrise Blossom.

" _Fine_."

* * *

Later that same day, the ponies had returned to Ponyville and Spike entered the library, where he was surprised to see both Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie wearing umbrella hats on their heads and giggling.

"Oh, good, Spike, you're here," said Twilight Sparkle. "Take a letter."

Nodding, Spike snatched up a quill and a piece of parchment. "With pleasure, Twilight."

" _Dear Princess Celestia, I'm happy to report that-_ "Twilight Sparkle began, and sighed when the baby dragon didn't write anything since he was staring at her. "Spike, what have I been saying about focus?"

"I know, but I… Well…" Spike began and trailed off.

"What's wrong, Spike?" the purple unicorn aksed. "Never thought you'd see me with an umbrella hat on?"

Spike shook his head. "Not really, no."

"Pinkie's tail's a-twitchin'," said Twilight Sparkle, nodding to the twitchy pink tail. "What else can I do?" And they all shared a good laugh before the baby dragon wrote the letter. " _I am happy to report that I now realize there are wonderful things in this world you just can't explain, but that doesn't necessarily make them any less true. It just means you have to_ choose _to believe in them, and sometimes it takes a friend to show you the way._ " And she smiled at the pink pony, who replied by poking her nose.

"Honk!"

"Honk," said Spike, writing that down.

" _Always your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle,_ " Twilight Sparkle concluded and then she went outside with Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie stopped when her tail twitched again. "There it goes again."

"I wonder what's gonna drop outta the sky _this_ time?" Twilight Sparkle wondered, looking up at the sky.

Pinkie Pie grinned. "You never know." And they trotted off while glancing up at the sky every now and then, wondering what was going to fall as her tail kept twitching. They were soon joined by Sunrise Blossom, who was also wearing an umbrella hat, and they chose to spend the day together.

* * *

Back at the library, Spike stepped out onto one of the small balconies and he began to inhale to send the letter when there was a jet engine sound, and Princess Celestia landed on the neighboring balcony, startling him. "Twitchy tail?" he repeated as she smiled at him, took the letter into her mouth, and she flew back into the sky. "Holy guacamole!" he exclaimed, impressed that the princess had flown all the way to Ponyville to collect the letter herself.

* * *

A/N: See you all tomorrow! Wee! R&R everyone!


End file.
